Adventures in the Akatsuki
by Josey-chan
Summary: Oneshots in various situations with Sakura as an Akatsuki member. Mostly ItaSaku with a twist of some thrown in random Akatsukiness. Rated just to be safe.
1. At Four AM

At Four A.M.  
ItaSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters  
(A/N): Please R&R!

* * *

Sakura woke up at four A.M. and decided needed her favorite drink. She had been craving it for a couple of days now, she guessed she was homesick. She used to drink it every morning in her small apartment back in Konoha but here and now in the huge Akatsuki headquarters, she barely even had the privilege to move. However, she was finally set on getting it, which led to her current predicament. She was standing by the shoji screen door to her room in her overly large Akatsuki cloak and a tank top and panties contemplating whether to risk Itachi's wrath or not. She finally reasoned that no one would be up at four A.M. and that she had nothing to worry about.

--

She crept quietly down the long hallway until she took a quick detour to the right and found her way into the massive kitchen. There was an island in the middle with a small bowl of oranges but other than that the kitchen only had numerous cabinets lining it's sides. Sakura quietly began to move to one cabinet and opened it gingerly, hoping to find the cups. On the bottom shelf were glasses but as her gaze followed the tower of shelves, she spotted large mugs at the top. Sakura silently cursed her luck and lifted one of her feet on top of the counter. She boosted herself up as quietly as possible and grabbed one of the mugs quickly. As soon as she jumped down, the pink haired kunoichi began to make her way towards the pantry on the other side of the kitchen.

--

She opened it cautiously and found exactly what she was looking for. She set the mug on the nearest part of the counter and snatched the container from a steel shelf. After a few more seconds of searching, she found her last ingredient. After seizing it, she began to mix the contents. Feeling confident in her stealth, she ran tap water into the cup and slowly proceeded to open random drawers trying to find a spoon. Eventually finding one, she put precisely three spoonfuls of the first mixture and freely poured a large amount of the second. As Sakura casually stirred the blend, she pondered why she had not yet gotten caught by Itachi.

_He must be a heavy ass sleeper,_ Inner Sakura said conclusively.

With this new theory, a daring thought occurred to her.

--

While still stirring the drink, she swung her hips to the left. Staying in that fixed position, she looked around the headquarters only to be met by shadows and her expertly trained ears picked up no sound except for a reckless snoring coming from a distant room.

_Hoshigaki-san...,_Sighed Inner Sakura exasperatedly.

But she quickly dismissed the thought and regained her bold demeanor. A bit faster this time, she swung her hips to the right. She loved the swoosh of the Akatsuki cloak on the tiled floor, so she did it again. It was just like the mornings at home, dancing freely in her kitchen making her favorite drink. Suddenly, her boldness transformed into audacity as she gyrated around the kitchen and brought the drink to her roseate lips.

--

Something was definately not right. Itachi woke up and looked curiously around his bedroom. Something was just _not_ right. He got out of bed quietly and checked for any sound. Upon hearing a slight_ swoosh_ coming from the kitchen and vaguely noting Kisame's snoring, he immediately opened his door and slid his Akatsuki cloak over his shoulders and started making his way towards the intruding sound.

--

It felt so good to dance after the opporunity had escaped her for so long. She danced until her feet hurt, swaying her hips to the imaginary fast-paced beat inside of her head. She closed her eyes and heard the cloak's soft noises on the hard tiles. Her pink hair bounced on her shoulders and she smiled at the familiarity. Every so often she would take a sip of her favorite drink, and then return to dancing and whirling and rolling her hips in her own rythym.

--

Itachi was pissed, to say in the least. He had to wake up in the wee hours of the morning only to take a couple of seconds to kill an annoyance. It was vexing, really. While attempting to think of more adverbs, he stopped abrupty at the kitchen doorway, taking time to comprehend the scene before him. If he hadn't been the infamous criminal Uchiha Itachi, he would have laughed out loud. In fact, it took all he had to keep his unemotional mask on. The view before him was... comical would be an understatement. _His_ little kunoichi was dancing _his _kitchen in _his_ old Akatsuki cloak. Yes, comical would be an understatement.  
Since her back was facing him, he silently stood in the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms. He watched her dance and sway her hips. He heard the gentle _swoosh _that he had heard earlier, but now he deemed it much less threatening. And he waited to see her reaction when she finally realized he was watching.

--

She finally stopped to catch her breath and picked up her drink. She gulped it down gratefully and dimly realized the shadows were turning from black to grey. Sakura placed the mug on it's spot on the counter and returned to her previous task. She was interrupted, though, when she heard the all too familiar voice of the oldest Uchiha.

"Are you dancing in my kitchen?"

Her knees gave out in shock as she turned around and she faintly saw Itachi smirking at her.  
She hit the floor in a crumpled mess of embarrassment.

--

Itachi amusedly noted that she was blushing furiously, even when she was unconcious. He bent down casually and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before moving towards the counter and spying a strange, but familiar mixture. He recognized it as soon as he smelled it. The Uchiha used one hand to toss Sakura over his shoulder and the other to grab the drink off the counter. He crossed the room and as soon as he got to the doorway, he saw Kisame sleepily rubbing his eyes and looking at Itachi curiously.  
"Wha-?"  
Itachi only answered by raising the mug a little and Kisame obviously took the hint. Itachi continued down the hall to Sakura's bedroom, occasionally taking sips of his favorite drink.

Hot chocolate with vanilla creamer.


	2. Akatsuki at the Club

**Akatsuki At the Club  
****ItaSaku/Random Akatsuki-ness**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
(A/N): Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Sakura sat quietly at her place beside Itachi in the large Akatsuki dining room, hating the akward silence between the six of them. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara and herself all sat around the wooden dining room table impassively. Being the outgoing person that he was, Kisame tried to make small talk while absently playing with a kunai.  
"There's been a lack of missions lately, ne?"  
"Leader probably got himself a new whore... yeah."  
Someone coughed, and Sakura surmised it had been Sasori. In response, Kisame reclined in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. Sakura meekly put her hands into her lap and turned to smile at Zetsu saying,"So Zetsu-san, what do you like to do for fun?" He shot her a glare and she took it as a hint to shut up. To her surprise however, Kisame answered for himself.  
"The club."  
The pink haired kunoichi stared in amazement at the shark-man and gaped openly. Deidara sniggered a little from across the room. Sasori looked at Kisame curiously. Sakura finally found her voice after a couple of seconds.  
"So... there's one in that little town about three miles from here?"  
Kisame nodded silently and to _everyones_ surprise, Sakura stood up abruptly and walked quickly towards her room mumbling something about 'bad rice'. They all blinked at each other as they heard her attempt to close the door, but ended up getting her cloak caught in it.  
"Damn it!" They heard her say, followed by a secure click.  
As soon as Kisame heard her bedroom door shut, he turned to Deidara and said,"You don't think-" But Deidara merely shrugged, leaving Kisame to ponder what the sole female member of Akatsuki was planning on doing tonight. 

--

Sakura rushed into her room and immediately started to look through her closet and drawers.

_I knew I should've bought new clothes the last time we were shopping,_ Growled Inner Sakura angrily.

Spotting her old red top she pulled it off of her hanger and threw it on the bed. After finishing the search in her closet, she finally found some khaki bermuda shorts and threw them on the bed also. Sakura sighed at her ensemble disappointedly, but managed to find a pair of black wedges in the darkest corner of her closet that she thought spiced it up quite nicely.  
After managing to get dressed and pin up her hair in record time, she slicked on some lipgloss and hurriedly brushed on some makeup.

--

Sakura's pink hair popped out from around the corner a few minutes later and she smiled at the men still sitting at the table. She walked into the room saying cheerfully,"I'm ready!" Sakura looked around expectantly and to her annoyance, nobody moved. They all just looked at her, some obviously admiring her appearance. She gritted her teeth and let out a small sound of frustration.  
"I guess I'm going to the club by myself, then."  
She turned abruptly was about to open the door when Kisame's rough voice interrupted her.  
"You can't be serious, kunoichi."  
Sakura laughed, then looked at Itachi and smiled brightly.  
"I'll be home later Itachi-san!"  
Then she stepped out of the door. Deidara was the first to react when he stood up and said,"I think Saku's got a good idea! We should go...yeah. We have nothing better to do, yeah?" He looked around the room at everyone before Kisame stood up and Deidara smiled. They both moved to the entry hall, with Deidara following Kisame. While Kisame was already outside, Deidara glanced at Itachi from over his shoulder.  
"We'll be home later, Itachi-san," he said mockingly. But as soon as he saw Itachi's eyes narrow, he immediately followed Kisame out of the door and shut it firmly behind him.

--

With chakra-boosted black wedges, it didn't take long for Sakura to get to the small town. And after a few minutes of wondering around, it didn't take her long to find the club either. It was a noisy place and the enticing beat pounded in her eardrums. She was about to step inside when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and heard Deidara's voice saying,"We couldn't let our Saku go alone, now could we?"  
"We?" she questioned before turning around to see who was with him.  
Deep down Sakura had hoped it was Itachi, but instead she saw the towering figure that was Kisame. He gave her a half-smile and started to walk in.  
_Ah well, Itachi's probably not much of a dancer anyways.  
_She found herself giggling a bit at the thought of Itachi dancing, but was quickly pulled out of her imagination when she saw Deidara motioning her to come in. She smiled and quickly followed him in, excited to get away from her problems.

--

Zetsu, Itachi and Sasori remained sitting at the table silently. Finally Sasori spoke up, much to the Uchiha's chagrin.  
"You don't seem to mind that Kisame and Deidara are with Sakura in a club."  
When Itachi just blinked at him, Sasori added,"Even with alcohol?"  
The puppet master chuckled a bit and looked at Itachi to see his reaction. But he merely stood up and strode out of the room. Sasori sighed and looked at Zetsu, who kept silent. Then he silently got up and headed towards the front door, glancing at Zetsu to see if he would follow. When he did, Sasori reached into his cloak and pulled out a spare piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling a note quickly and leaving it pinned to the wall, he nodded to Zetsu and they both headed out of the door.

--

As soon as they got to the club, Sasori and Zetsu immediately sat down at the bar and ordered sake. It didn't take long to find who he was looking for, seeing how Kisame loomed above them all. Sasori spotted Sakura dancing rather closely with her fellow criminals. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself, because her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips. Sasori silently nudged Zetsu in the ribs and indicated to the three Akatsuki members out on the dancefloor. Zetsu laughed a little and took the sake he had ordered from the bartender.  
Finally Sakura noticed they were there and waved. Sasori lifted a hand in response and Sakura glided off the dancefloor to where they were sitting. Deidara and Kisame did not follow, Sasori had lost sight of the shorter one in the crowd. The puppet master smiled at the pink-haired girl and ordered sake for her as well.  
"Hey guys! Is Itachi-san with you?"  
Sakura eagerly tried to look around Zetsu's venus flytrap-like head but to no avail.  
"Ah, no Saku. Sorry."  
He could see disappointment cross her features momentarily, but she perked up as soon as the bartender returned with her sake. She took a seat by Sasori and downed her drink in one gulp.  
"Saku, how you dance in those heels is beyond me."  
She looked at the man next to her and set her cup down.  
"Why don't you come find out?"  
And before he could protest, she was dragging him by his hand out to the overflowing group of dancers.

--

Upon hearing the front door open and then close a few seconds later, Itachi stepped out of his bedroom and searched the house with Sharingan eyes. Finding no one there, he moved to the entry hall and quickly spotted a piece of paper on the wall saying:

_Gone to get some drinks at the club._

_I bet Saku would appreciate it if you came too._

_-Sasori, Zetsu_

He growled a little at his nickname for her. He calmly tore the note down from the wall and crumpled it in his fingers before striding out the front door, leaving the large building finally empty.

--

"Sasori-kun, who knew you had moves like this?"  
Sakura slurred out while she danced with her back pressed to his chest. She was obviously drunk, and he was ok with that. He tried to copy the movements of Deidara who was dancing a short distance away. When Sakura looked in the blonde's direction, she chuckled a little.  
"Deidara-kun is such a man whore!"  
He laughed a little and hoped Deidara hadn't heard that. After he got comfortable with the rythym of the music he smiled against her pink hair and his grip on her hips loosened a little. But she kept dancing nonetheless, and he was happy with the sake making him warm and the girl swaying in front of him. Suddenly, they both heard Kisame's booming voice above the music.  
"Itachi-san! Glad you made it. Want a drink?"  
Sasori's hands immediately fell from her waist, and she immediately stopped dancing. Even though he was slightly tipsy, Sasori knew Itachi seeing them like they were would mean sudden death for him. Sakura briefly turned around saying in her same slurred tone,"Thank you for dancing with me, Sasori-kun."  
"It was my pleasure Saku."  
Then she promptly walked off the dancefloor with drunken steps to see Itachi. He sighed, then looked around and tried to find Deidara. After a couple minutes of searching and still no trace, Sasori decided his friend had probably gone home already. He also decided that he should probably get Zetsu and do the same.

--

"Itachi-kun!"  
Sakura bounded up happily to the Uchiha and placed a brave kiss on his cheek. He scowled slightly at the 'kun' she added to the end of his name, and the scent of sake on her breath. He turned to Kisame and stated simply,"She's drunk." Kisame just shrugged ordered more sake for the himself and Sakura. Sakura smiled happily and took a seat at the bar. When the next round came, Kisame sipped his carefully while Sakura drained hers in one swig again. Then thinking of Inner Sakura's earlier query, she thought she should find out.  
"Itachi-kun, do you dance?"  
Kisame spewed his drink across the bar and laughed. The female Akatsuki member looked at him confusedly before setting her gaze back on Itachi.  
"No."  
She set her cup down and pouted,"Have you ever even tried?"  
"No."  
She giggled a little and got out of her chair before tugging on his arm,"Let's go dance Itachi-kun!"  
A slight frown covered his face, but she didn't stop yanking his arm.  
"Please...?"  
She stuck her bottom lip out in mock sadness.  
"Itachi-san, I think you should go," Kisame took another sip of his drink and smiled,"you wouldn't want to disappoint the little lady." Sakura vehemently nodded.  
"I don't dance."  
"Fine then, Kisame-kun will dance with me."  
To Kisame's horror, Sakura walked right infront of Itachi and sat in the shark-man's lap. Resisting the urge to push the kunoichi on the floor, Kisame gently tried to shove her off.  
"Saku I don't think-"  
Itachi's fists clenched and he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her out of the door. Kisame softly breathed a sigh of relief and got up to follow them, when the bartender stopped him with a glare.  
"You gonna pay for those?"  
The old man behind the bar pointed to the empty cups of sake.  
Kisame turned his head a little so his missing-nin forehead protecter caught the light, and then he followed Itachi out of the door.

--

The oldest Uchiha kicked the steel door off it's hinges and made his way to his bedroom gratefully. Sakura giggled in his arms and snuggled into him. When he passed the dining room, he saw Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu staring at him, then they all busted out in laughter when she snuggled even closer to him. While trying to collect his violent temper, he realized that he had finally gotten to his destination and kicked that door down, too. Itachi put her roughly on his bed and shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak into a chair. Sakura curiously looked up at him and frowned as he grabbed his pillow and started to leave.  
"Where are you going Itachi-kun?"  
"To sleep on the couch."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're in my bed."  
She nodded and then pointed to the wrinkled red and black cloak in his chair.  
"Can I borrow that, Itachi-kun?"  
He let out a grumble and threw it at her. She gave a small 'teehee' from under the fabric.  
"Thanks!"  
He started to walk out when he heard,"I can't believe you've never tried to dance."  
Itachi turned around.  
"Maybe next time at the club, ne?"


	3. Babysitting Tenshi

Babysitting Tenshi

Tenshi - Means Angel in Japanese  
Takes place the morning after Akatsuki at the Club

* * *

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar bed and felt the warmth of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak fall off of her. She looked around frantically, only to find that he wasn't in the room with her. Then she looked under the cloak and sighed heavily when she saw her panties were still on.

_Whew! What a relief, _thought Inner Sakura.

But her thoughts were soon interrupted by heavy footsteps outside of the door. The pink-haired woman quickly wrapped Itachi's cloak around her and poked her head outside the door to see a disgruntled Kisame. He stopped short upon seeing her and sighed.  
"Morning Saku," he greeted her gloomily.  
"Hi Kisame-san!" she began and saw that he was in full Akatsuki uniform, save for the hat," Early mission, huh?"  
He rubbed his hands over his face roughly and answered," Leader wants me to report to him immediately, hell knows why."  
She nodded tiredly and raked her fingers through her pastel hair.  
"Kisame-san, what exactly happened last night?"  
A light pink tinge colored his blue skin and he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"But my panties were still on!"  
He laughed and said," No, no. It wasn't anything like that, Saku. But after you sat in my lap Itachi-san got kind of mad and took you home…" His voice trailed off and he shrugged.  
"Hehe, sorry Kisame-san! By the way, where is-"  
"He's in the kitchen."  
She nodded and stepped out of the bedroom. Kisame strode down the hall and turned around when he reached the corner," Hey Saku, will you wake up Deidara-san for me?"

And after she nodded her head he added a word of thanks and left.

--

Sakura sleepily walked into the large kitchen and spotted Itachi at the counter with his back facing her. She crossed the tile floor and stood on tip-toe to peer over his shoulder curiously… only to see him mixing up a certain drink. She immediately sank back down to her normal height. He glanced at her over his shoulder and smirked slightly.  
"Want some?"  
She quickly shook her head and he turned back around to take a long sip.  
"Kisame-san told me you took me home last night, I-um… thank you," She told him. He gave a small 'Hn' in reply. Sakura unconsciously pulled his cloak tighter around her body.

"Well, Kisame-san asked me to wake up Deidara-san and I might as well do it now. You know how he can sleep," said Sakura. Itachi turned around to lean on the counter and nodded. She gave him a quick smile and knew that Sharingan eyes were watching her go.

--

"Deidara-san! Time to get up!" Sakura said cheerfully. He mumbled something incoherently and threw his pillow over his head.  
"Oh Deidara-san…" He suddenly bolted upright, but ended up tangling himself in the sheets and rolling off the bed. She laughed and he gave a muffled 'Damn' before he stood up and looked at her confusedly.  
"Saku? Where's Kisame-san? He usually wakes me up-" He began, but was interrupted by Sakura who said," He went to see Leader earlier."  
"Oh," he said. Abruptly, his stomach growled loudly. He smiled, and scratched the back of his head. Sakura laughed," No worries! I'll cook breakfast and try to satisfy that never-ending hunger of yours."  
Deidara made a vomiting motion at the mention of her cooking. Sakura gave him a disapproving look.

"Deidara no baka!"

--

After several futile attempts to create something edible, Sakura was still trying to clear smoke from the vicinity when Sasori swept into the dining room and announced that he had successfully prepared omelets for them all.  
Deidara managed to clear his entire plate in two swallows and leaned back in his chair contentedly.  
"Ahh, Danna saves breakfast again-"  
Abruptly, every head in the room turned toward the doorway when they heard heavy footsteps and a deep sigh. Kisame unstrapped Samehada and leaned the giant sword against the doorframe. Nobody spoke until Sakura gave a girlish squeal of joy. Deidara snorted.

"I thought Leader had a knew whore… yeah."

--

"Everyone, this is Tenshi."  
Kisame held out the fluffy, white dog to Sakura, who eagerly jumped up and took the animal into her arms. She snuggled it to her chest lovingly while Kisame walked over to her empty seat beside Itachi and hungrily dug into her forgotten breakfast.  
"This dog is your mission?" Sasori asked disbelievingly.  
"_Our_ mission, actually," answered the shark-man between bites of food.  
"What are we supposed to do with it… yeah?" asked Deidara curiously.  
Kisame gulped down the last bit of the omelet and propped his feet on the table.  
"Well Deidara-san, you were actually right for once," from across the room the blonde stuck his tongue out and Kisame laughed before continuing," when he said that Leader had a new whore. That's her dog and Leader thought it was getting in the way of… whatever he was doing. Ahem, anyways, the woman didn't want him to throw it out so he sent it to us for the time being."  
"Oh Kisame-san, it's so cute!" Sakura said happily.

The shark-man shrugged.

--

"Tenshi, what a pretty name!" Sakura told the dog. She barked and wagged her tail playfully in response, which only made Sakura squeal again. The pink-haired woman gently slid her fingers over the silky red ribbon around the dog's neck.

_Ino…_

But her attention was quickly drawn back to the animal sitting on her lap when a loud grumble erupted from her stomach. The little dog looked at her expectantly. "Oh! You must be hungry. Let me whip something up for you," she said. From her place on the living room floor, she heard Deidara say behind her," Leader wouldn't like it very much if you killed it… yeah."  
Deidara laughed as Sakura scooped Tenshi into her arms and smiled.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to go to town and get some dog food."  
He stopped laughing and held his hands in front of him defensively.  
"I was just joking, Saku, honest!" But she had already put the dog into his arms and was crossing the living room.  
"B-But Saku-"  
"Oh, come on Deidara-san. I'll be back in no time! Just… try not to kill her, alright?"  
He was about to protest, only to see the door was already shut.

--

Deidara walked into the kitchen gloomily, carrying their current mission.  
"Saku left… yeah."  
"Where did she go?" Itachi asked.  
Everybody turned to him curiously. Deidara held out Tenshi.  
"She went to go get it some food and she said we have to watch it… yeah. Does anyone know what to do?"  
Nobody spoke.

Sasori looked doubtful.  
Kisame looked annoyed.  
Itachi looked impassive.  
Deidara looked scared.  
Zetsu looked… hungry?

--

The town was easy to find since she had just been there last night. And after a few moments of searching, she found a fair-sized general store. Sakura walked in and scanned the numerous aisles quickly. Once she spotted some dog food, she grabbed a small bag and made her way to the front of the store to pay for it.

_I wonder how the guys are holding out,_ Sakura thought amusedly.

--

"_Dammit_… yeah! Kisame-san, it bit me!" Deidara yelled, clutching his bleeding nose. In hopes of entertaining the dog, the blonde had decided to use a small clay bird. Unfortunately, it had caused the opposite effect. Kisame laughed at him and said," I told you not to-ARGH!" He jumped up from his seat on the couch and threw off his cloak.

"It just pissed on me!" exclaimed the shark-man furiously, and it Deidara's turn to laugh. Kisame grumbled and grabbed Samehada from where it was leaning on the wall and swung at the frightened dog, who fled towards the kitchen and ran into Zetsu. The plant-like Akatsuki member leaned down and licked his lips hungrily. Deidara quickly made a clay bird and sent it flying towards Zetsu.  
"No Zetsu! Don't eat it… yeah!"

_Boom!_

The little dog went flying straight into Sasori's hands. Kisame swung at the little dog right as the puppet master caught it.  
"Kisame-san… whoa! Watch where you swing that thing!" yelled Sasori who had just dodged the large sword that was now stuck in the doorframe. He set the dog down, and it ran across the living room. Kisame pulled it out quickly and narrowed his eyes.  
"Sorry, Sasori-san. Now, where did it go?"  
Then he turned around and spotted Deidara running in circles around the couch.  
"Aha! Hold it down, Deidara-san!"  
The blonde dove for the dog and missed. Sasori sighed and disappeared into the kitchen while Kisame chased it into a corner.  
"Hell yeah! I got it!"  
Kisame held the little dog up in the air triumphantly and Deidara stood up, rubbing his head.  
"Great, now we have to clean up all that piss on the floor… yeah."  
Kisame thought for a moment.  
"Hehe… go get me some rope, will you?" 

--

Sakura leapt through the trees quietly, the small bag of food clutched tightly in her hand.

_That dog better be in one piece when I get back!_ She thought anxiously.

After a few more minutes of traveling in silence, she finally saw the large building looming ahead of her, faintly masked by tall trees. With just a few more chakra-infused leaps, she was standing at the main door. Sakura opened it quietly and to her horror, she heard a loud commotion coming from the living room. The kunoichi cut through the dining room and gave a loud gasp when she saw the scene before her.

There were several muffled, triumphant shouts from Deidara, who was holding his bleeding nose. Kisame stood in the center of the room and was holding a… stick? No, judging from the missing piece of doorframe to her right, it was definitely not a stick. Her gaze quickly shifted downward and she saw four white legs tied to the bottom of the piece of doorframe Kisame was holding and Sakura suddenly realized that Tenshi was brutally being used to mop up her own urine on the floor.  
Deidara saw her first, and immediately stopped egging Kisame on.  
"Ahaha, hey Saku… yeah."  
She dropped the bag of dog food she had been holding and snatched the large piece of doorframe from the shark-man.

"For the love of god, you tied the hoe's dog to a piece of the wall?!"

--

Sakura immediately untied the dog.  
"Kisame-san! How could you-"  
'Poof'.  
Everyone turned to look at Itachi and everything got quiet. Tenshi leaped out of Sakura's arms and ran to him, and the Uchiha picked the little dog up. Deidara snorted.  
"Tenshi, hmph. Angel my ass… yeah."

* * *

(A/N): I apologize a MILLION times for not updating in like... a year. I am SO sorry. But thanks for the reviews, Love em! And I promise next time, more ItaSaku action. Promise! So I hoped you liked this one and keep the reviews coming! 


End file.
